


Milk Pocky

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Pocky Day [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Noya is a good senpai, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Hinata gets a box of Pocky from Noya and plays it with Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Pocky Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010655
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Milk Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> A Pocky story to celebrate Pocky Day! Enjoy!

“Hey, Kageyama!” Called Shouyou.

It was lunch break, and they sat under a tree; they had already finished their food and were quiet for a moment when he decided to small talk.

“Hm?” Hummed Kageyama.

“Noya-san gave me Pocky this morning’s practice,” Shouyou showed him the box. “He said that there's a game with it”

“What game?” Kageyama asked, curious. “How do I win?”

Shouyou furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do you think you’re gonna win?!”

“Because I am” he answered, like it was an obvious thing, what infuriated even more Shouyou. “Just explain the game already, dumbass”

“Fine,” Shouyou huffed. “Okay, you bite one side of the stick and I bite the other. We start to eat, and whoever breaks the Pocky loses”

Kageyama smiled, determined to win.

“I’m sure gonna win!” Shouyou added, smiling fiercely.

“You obviously won’t, dumbass!” Kageyama smiled back, and Shouyou felt the thrill he always felt before a competition between them.

He opened the box and bit the part with the chocolate. Kageyama leaned in and bit the other end, blushing and looking away, making Shouyou feel his face heat too. Neither realized they would be so close.

But they wouldn’t back off.

Shouyou muttered a ‘now’, and they started eating. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure Kageyama could hear it. He wide-eyed, surprised, when he felt Kageyama’s lips on his, then closed his eyes shut, never daring to steal a look. He felt the air running out of his lungs but didn’t want to pull away. He felt Kageyama’s breath hit his face, and the knowledge that he was as breathless as he was gave him the courage to peak behind his half-lidded eyes.

Shouyou felt even more breathless with what he saw. Kageyama too had his eyes closed shut, his face redder than Shouyou ever saw. He looked even more pretty up close. He was scowling – of course he was -, but it wasn’t because he was mad at him – at least he hoped he wasn’t, but, if that was the case, he would have pushed Shouyou away, wouldn’t he? -; rather, he was embarrassed.

Shouyou couldn’t help but giggle at it.

Kageyama looked away, pouting, his scowl deepening.

“What are you laughing at, dumbass?” he asked after he swallowed.

“Nothing,” he hid his smile behind his hands.

Kageyama glared at him. Shouyou beamed.

“You just look cute embarrassed”

He wide-eyed, blushing coming back with full force. “S-Shut up, dumbass,” he said, looking away.

“Come on, Kageyama! Look at me!” he said, jumping on him.

“Oi, get out!”

“Come on, I wanna play again!”

“N-” Kageyama was interrupted by the bell, signaling their break has ended.

Shouyou huffed and pulled away. They went to their respective classes in awkward silence. When Shouyou was entering his classroom, Kageyama pulled his hand. Shouyou looked at him, curious, and saw him looking away, blushing, the same scow from before back on his face.

“W-We can play again after the practice,” he said, in a low voice, but loud enough for Shouyou to heard it.

He beamed.

“Okay!” he said, happy, and Kageyama let go of him. He swore he saw a little smile on his lips. 

Shouyou couldn’t stop smiling the whole school time, dreaming excited about what they would be doing after the practice. He  _ really _ should thank Noya later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
